


Pain and Blood

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Canon - Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Tyrell Wellick crying at his side was a hallucination a game of his drugged brain, what he didn't understand was because of all the people who knew, his mind would choose the executive, it was "strange", "you know something" he questioned his imaginary friend.





	Pain and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De dolor y sangre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524771) by [funkyficker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker). 



> If you love Tyrelliot join us ;)  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliot/

He could feel it, the abyss and the painful fall,  _pain_ ,  _so much pain_ , He could not stand it He had to get out of there and go with Elliot but the sun was still visible, radiant.He did not have to see the clock to know that the sun stood still in the sky.

Tyrell tried to leave the room but Joanna, his wife, stopped him --- What are you thinking, have you lost your mind? --- She said with an altered voice and widen eyes preventing the exit.

He could not do anything against the will of his maker that was stronger than him.He could only focused on finding out the exact place where his human was.

It was not hard to hack the network of hospitals and clinics not when you are as good as the executive.

He found it quickly,the human was close to a few miles away and He could travel in an hour if he was running, half by car, the only detail was entering the place, a few decades ago it would have been as easy as entering a supermarket but since the vampires came out of the  _coffin_ the defenses and rules in places of the state were strongly insured against them and more so if it was a hospital where practically the food is served for any vampire.

The most viable way for a vampire to enter without problems was to be legally the patient's blood family or her wife or his husband, of course, the last option was the one chosen.

Change the data, create a false identity.When all that was finish he called his caretaker to pick up his new identity card. "Martin Wallstrom" would be his fake name, a necessary precaution for a senior executive and a married vampire like him.His wife's name is attached to his in everything even if he was going to buy a damn bottle of "real blood" on his card would appear her name.

\--- Elliot Alderson.What is his room? He was admitted a few hours ago - he asked trying to keep calm and failing miserably, the nurse refused with courtesy --- Excuse me but only family members can enter --- Tyrell pulled out his fake ID --- I am his husband, I need to see him - - He answered expressing all his pain taking care not to cry, the tears of blood usually scare the humans, The woman practically did not see his identification when she listening to the last statement - 3rd Floor Unit B, Room 303 --- She said to him and the vampire was already there as soon as He heard it.

The fall had been serious but his body had taken it  _well_  according to the doctors, Elliot noticed surprise in them because of the unusual resistance of his body  _"someone else would have died instead"_ What they did not say and they did not need to do, was about of the pain, his whole body was immersed in it despite all the legal drugs that they injected him to mitigate it, the only thing that caused him were hallucinations.

Tyrell Wellick crying at his side was a hallucination a game of his drugged brain, what he didn't understand was because of all the people who knew, his mind would choose the executive, it was  _"strange", "you know something"_ hequestioned his imaginary friend.

_"There were no answers, there were never any, there was no one else there to answer, to cling to the idea that someone, a friend was listening was just an illusion."_

\--- I came as soon as I could, I should have watched you more closely.You are only human and the humans are so fragile they die and I - I can't, I can't imagine that you ... --- said the vampire between sobs taking his hand between his, the contact was intimate, a kind of intimacy to which the hacker was not accustomed, the affection, the warmth that gave off that touch was contrary to the vampiric coldness.

But what left Elliot even more confused was that the executive or rather the hallucination of him cut his own wrist and put it in his mouth.

\--- They say it is "sacred" and that we shouldn't give it to humans because it would make them stronger, I did not believe it but I did not question it until I saw you that time, you experienced it, right? Maybe help, we have to try, "He insisted with a wrecked voice.


End file.
